


Changes

by highlandcoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All of them meet in hospital, Future Relationships, Gen, Genderbending, High School, Hospitalization, I'm giving them human names deal with it, Ink is a meanie at school, Mentions of Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus is still alive, Primary School, Sick Character, Teen for language, They will be younger, Undertale aus, injuries, undertale human au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlandcoo/pseuds/highlandcoo
Summary: Danni Moore has always been the kid that doesn't listen to her parents, does whatever she wants, and doesn't care about the consequences. She refuses to take off her hoodie for school, and will shove those around who question her. Even at twelve, she isn't the kind of kid you want to mess with. But what happens when karma comes back and bites her? How will she continue to be herself, when she gets herself into worse trouble than ever before?
Kudos: 4





	Changes

"Come on sister, we're going to be late!" Daisy yelled excitedly, as she ran around the hallway, waiting for her big sister to come downstairs to go swimming. She was practically wriggling with excitement, as she heard her sister's quick footsteps thudding down the stairs. Their father greeting his eldest daughter with a weak smile, but their step mother wasn't too pleased.  
"Danielle! How many more times are you going to make us late?" All she got in response was an eye roll, and a "whatever." She just didn't get it, and never would in Danni's head. She couldn't just waltz into their house, and woo her dad and sister like they were stupid. She wasn't that easy to please, and would never ever fall for her manipulative ways.  
"Dad, do I have to go? I kinda just wanna stay here." She told him with a small sigh, her shoulders slightly hunched under her hoodie, clearly still in a huff with Pamela. Who's even called that? It's such a stupid name. She thought to herself, waiting for her dad's response. The only opinion from an adult that mattered; was his. Not Pamela, and definitely not Mrs Anderson, the teacher who definitely came from hell itself.  
"Well, I'd prefer that we have some family time..." He tried to reason with a soft sigh, but caved in when he saw his daughter's miserable face. "Fine, but we'll be back in a giffy. I don't want to leave you by yourself for too long." He told her with a small smile, patting her head affectionately. Before getting Daisy organised, and ready for going out. Leaving Danni to run into the garden, not even waiting for them to go. She needed to be alone, in her secret garden. Where she didn't have to worry about anything, or anyone bothering her. It's probably the reason why she's managed to stay sane this year. She took a running start at the garden fence, and easily climbed up and jumped over it. Landing in the neighbour's dewy grass, with a satisfying thud. The green stalks soaking her trainers, as she snuck through the elderly couple's garden. Once finding refuge behind the garden shed, she managed to get a peek at where the couple where. They were inside for once, in the conservatory eating lunch. Mr Thompson was a horrible man, that always came jogging out into the garden to chase after her. Always threatening that he'd call the police, every time he caught her. But she'd always yell back some curse words, and snarky remarks, before hauling herself back over the fence. His wife wasn't so bad, although she wouldn't always be pleased when she saw her flowers trampled on. But she'd react in such a funny way, that Danni felt getting in trouble was worth it. She waddle about like a penguin, checking her flowerbeds with a magnifying glass. She was the same shape as a bowling pin, and Danni was always wondering if she'd fall and roll like one, if she bent forward too much.  
Danni couldn't help but snort, as she thought of the sight. But quickly continued on her short journey. Hopping along the path stones to the pond full of koi fish, and heading to the grand old oak that centered and made their garden. She quickly grabbed one of the low hanging branches, and pulled her upper body up. Wedging her feet into the indents of the bark, and heading up branch by branch, until she reached the top. Seating herself on the sturdiest branch, and letting the cool spring air hit her face. Pulling her hood down briefly, to get a better listen to the songbirds. One of them sounded so clear, they could've been in the tree with her. Danni sighed happily, as she let herself relax to the peace and tranquillity around her. Feeling so content with her life, with nothing to disturb her. She always felt at one with nature, when she was up here, and managed to zone out the neighbours overtime. Just so focused on each bird's individual song. The wren's rapid notes, that sounded slightly like a machine gun, to the peaceful sounds of a robin's. But then a droney, shrill and horrible noise quickly entered her ears. She pulled her hood back up, trying to block out the life draining sound of the chainsaw. The neighbours seemed to be obsessed with cutting down their garden trees, just to leave behind an ugly looking stump. Danni hated all of them for it, and even more so, now that they'd disturbed her and the birds. No longer hearing their pretty little songs, but the flapping of their wings. She could see them fleeing, through the vibrant green leaves of the tree she was in. That she suddenly, didn't feel very safe in anymore. And it was when she felt the tree start to sway, that her body froze up with anxiety. 

She quickly stared down below her, and saw Mr Thompson equipped with helmet and headphones, killing the very tree she was sitting in. Danni could feel her heart threatening to jump out her chest, as she saw the power tool getting closer to finishing the job. She couldn't control herself, fear taking over as she hugged herself tightly. Feeling like she couldn't breathe, as her brain raced through her possible chances of survival. She couldn't even attempt to climb down, since she could never find grip on the way down, and would normally just slide down. But she'd be sliding into getting her leg sawn off, if she tried that now. More thoughts flashed before her eyes, and she found herself crossing off every single one. But then she realised the obvious one. Calling for help. And just at that moment, her airways managed to open up to let her breathe again.  
Danni let out the loudest scream she had ever made, feeling herself break down into sobs, at the fear of nobody hearing her. But Mrs Thompson made herself useful for once, and came outside. If this was any other situation; Danni would've burst out laughing at the petrified way her wrinkly face contorted. But right now, all she could do was match her expression. Her heart skipping a beat, as she heard the tell tale creaking of the tree beneath her. And suddenly, gravity was against her, as the mighty oak fell. With her letting out a not so mighty- no, terrified scream for her life. As she plummeted to the ground at such a fast speed, both the Thompsons watching on in horror. But everything was happening in slow motion for Danni. Everything was blurry, as she felt herself just keep on falling, for what felt like an eternity. The screams of the bystanders were muffled, like they weren't real. Like she was in a dream, like she was about to wake up. The bright blue colour of the sky, and the confusing wisps of clouds were the only thing filling her clouded and disoriented vision. But suddenly. Just like that. Black took over everything in a flash. Not allowing her to feel or even think anything. It was just black, and nothing else.


End file.
